In communication systems, an incoming signal may be distorted with noise. In an optical system, for example, the distortion from noise may be due to inherent nonlinear properties of an optical fiber. The noise may cause data errors since a “1” may be taken to be a “0” and vice versa. Enhanced techniques to compensate for such noise may provide improved operational performance.